


Digital Art - 2009-06-21 – No Talking

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Digital Art, Fanart, Gags, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is gagged and bound. May be interpreted as non-con. For Kink_Bingo's "Gag" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-06-21 – No Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/7510.html

[](http://img208.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=070607227_kink_bingo_gag_123_368lo.jpg)  
larger version (please ensure ad blocker is on):[http://img208.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=070607227_kink_bingo_gag_123_368lo.jpg ](http://img208.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=070607227_kink_bingo_gag_123_368lo.jpg%0A%20%20%20)


End file.
